


Immortalized

by Xx_Arabesca_xX



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Anger, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Language, Touchy subject, hard times, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-10 00:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14726657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Arabesca_xX/pseuds/Xx_Arabesca_xX
Summary: Hello,I know, I have deleted my work 'Opioid', but don't worry, this one is better than the other one. I did some modifications and I, like my teacher says, "put some meat around the bone".





	1. Close Encounter

“Avengers, assemble!” commanded Steve, already warmed up for the mission.

 

Sam, Clint, Tony, Natasha, Bucky and Bruce stood up, waiting for instructions as Maria Hill walked in with her sort of iPad in her hands to debrief them about the mission. She immediately played a video on a big screen, showing a young woman wandering the streets of Santa Fe, Texas. The Avengers looked at the screen cautiously before seeing the girl taking hostages and lining them one next to another.

 

“She’s our target: Lyric Mei Van Hellsing. Member of an extremist group, she uses radical manners to solve a problem or to be heard.” Maria informed before the video was put on pause, showing the hostages with a cardboard on their chest with their names and the mention ‘I’m so sorry’ written on it.

 

“Wait, these people are…” Natasha started, still looking at the screen.

 

“The authors of massive shootings that occurred in schools for the past 10 years.” Clint completed.

 

“The group doesn’t attack only people who had done horrible things, they go after politicians, citizens and authorities. I believe they use contracts, but I can’t confirm that. However, I want you to capture her and bring her to us.” agent Hill added before closing the said video and sending the last position Lyric has been seen the last time.

 

Bucky was quiet the whole time, looking at the way the girl was acting in the video. The way she was standing before the video stopped made him think that her thing wasn’t to kill randomly. It seems that she was avenging someone who had been the victim of one of the shooters. As the others were gathering their weapons and suit, the ex-assassin went to Steve, gesturing him to follow him since he has something to say in private.

 

The blond supersoldier followed his best friend, knowing that the subject was what he had seen on the screen. Even if Steve didn’t talk about it, he had noticed the same thing as Barnes, but he knew that if he said something opposite of what Maria said, he would be scolded by the feminist agent.

 

“I noticed something about the target. She is not doing things for her pleasure. She thinks that she’s a vengeful spirit.” Bucky whispered so the others can’t hear them.

 

“You’re right. I think I heard her name before… Maybe she’s a survivor of the mass shooting. It’s against me, but I say that we interview her before we bring her to Fury.” Steve replied.

 

With a nod from Bucky, the men went back to the rest of the group before leaving to the point that Maria had given to them. The two supersoldier exchanged an accomplice look as the others were talking about the mission. They were trying to put a plan together, thinking of a solution in case that Lyric would resist and get them by surprise.

 

 

Hours later, the Avengers where on the field, expecting to see a commando with high-tech weapons, but instead, their target was sitting on the street, in meditation position as the remains of the shooters laid behind her. Strangely, the girl doesn’t seem to be bothered by the amount of blood or the heroes’ presence. In fact, she slowly opened her eyes, still listening to her music.

 

“Surrender or we will not hesitate to use force on you.” Tony said in a stern tone of voice.

 

“Do whatever seems right to you, Mr. Stark. I’ve done my part.” Lyric replied with a soft voice.

 

“You’re one of the survivors of the last mass shooting, right?” asked Steve.

 

The young woman’s piercing eyes rested on Captain America, her traits slightly tensed at the pronunciation of the sad event. As a precaution, Bucky pointed his gun at the girl as Natasha and Clint looked at their fellow friend with a look saying ‘Are you crazy to provoke her like this?!’.

 

“Captain America, God's righteous man, also the best to pour salt into the wound.” the girl said sarcastically.

 

“It’s sad what happened, but it’s too late to do anything. I would like to remind you that war, things are worse.” Captain America replied.

 

“Would you shut up, Steve for once?!” Clint interfered.

 

“I see that Hawkeye is smart in this kind of situations.” Lyric commented before standing up.

 

As she was changing the song playing in her earphones, she pointed Bucky’s gun and lifted her finger upwards so the canon’s end was pointing towards his jaw. Steve looked at his best friend with fear before looking at the girl and charging towards her to push her away with his shield to make her stop. When Tony saw that Steve had lost his cool, he interfered by getting in front of him and hold him back.

 

“It’s not the time to make things worse! If you charge her, she can easily use her powers to make Barnes kill himself.” he tried to calm the blonde soldier.

 

“How does it feel? You really want to save your friend, but if you move, you sentence him to death. I was kind enough to surrender, but now that you’re so harsh with me, I’m triggered to do a little torture session and to show you the nightmare that we all lived while your asses were safe and sound.” she said in a cold voice.

 

Suddenly Sam Wilson, who took another direction, came behind Lyric, knocking her out as the control of Bucky’s hand faded. Tony went to get the girl while Falcon picked up the girl’s phone that had fallen from her pocket when she collapsed. He read the song’s title and went through her phone as he saw a video. As Iron Man flew to the Avenger’s tower, Sam gestured the others to come to see the video. Once they surrounded him, the black male played the video which showed what happened on that horrific day. Gunshots, screams and cries were heard until the face of the shooter appears in the frame, pulling Lyric out of her hiding spot and use her shoulder as a place to rest his assault rifle as he was shooting everyone in the class.

 

“That must be the real nightmare…” Clint commented.

 

“And it’s the reason why she listens to music. The detonation of the gun that close to her ear must’ve provoked tinnitus.” Bucky added.

 

“We should bring this to Fury. She was ready to surrender, so she really wanted to do the right thing. Maybe he will keep her to give him names and locations and since she has powers, we could keep her safe.” Natasha added.

 

“She’s a criminal, Nat. She killed people.” Steve replied.

 

“So did I and look where I am.” The red-haired woman argued.


	2. Mistakes

Since Sam was the one who found the video, he was the one to talk to Fury about the girl. He remembered that at the end of the video, he saw Lyric falling on her knees, crying as the chairs and desks started to rise, revealing the corpses of the students on the ground. These images were now engraved in his mind and it will haunt him for a while.

 

After minutes, Sam and the others arrived at the tower. Once him, Falcon went directly to the director, setting the video ready to be played again. While Fury was held back with Wilson, Tony did some experiments on Lyric to make a power neutralizing device which will look like a choker and bracelets. As soon as he was done, he went to put it on her sleepy figure.

 

Bucky went directly to see Tony, telling him about their plan to keep the girl. A smile grew on the physician’s lips, meaning that he could have fun studying the source of the girl’s powers. Even if Bucky had killed Tony’s parents, they got along a little more than before and sometimes they were planning things together.

 

“That girl is very powerful. She can manipulate everything, even mind.” Bucky commented as he was looking at the screens which showed waves of her powers.

 

“Not anymore. I’ve created a device that provides her powers to manifest. But I did my homework and she appears to have skills in combat. She might even be able to beat you.” Tony replied in a mocking way.

 

“I don’t think so; her tinnitus will exhaust her in seconds.” the ex-assassin added with a cocky smile.

 

The moment when the billionaire was about to respond, Sam entered the lab, looking at him and Bucky. He explained that he and Natasha will go at Lyric’s apartment to pack her things and bring them in a room that Fury had emptied for her. As the men were talking, the girl who was left on the examination table woke up to then sat up while grunting of dizziness. Tony and Bucky turned to her, approaching her with caution.

 

“Hey, calm down, okay? We don’t want to hurt you, we just want to help you.” Tony said calmly.

 

“If it’s the case, I will ask you to give my phone back or to find me headphones so I can shush this miserable noise inside my ears.” she replied as her face pinched of pain and her hand was stretched to them.

 

Sam heard the demand and obeyed, gently giving her the phone he had kept preciously with the earphones. As soon as she had her phone in her hand, she quickly put her earphones on and played her favourite playlist as her traits softened, showing that she was relieved. She even took a casual pose on the table, using her hands as support and leaned a little bit back.

 

“You were the chef of the group?” asked Bucky as he crossed his arms on his firm chest.

 

“I could’ve been, but you’re wrong, I was the executioner. They give me names, location and my mission always resume as two words: Search & Destroy.” Lyric replied as calmly as possible.

 

“These guys that you executed were part of the contract?” demanded Tony.

 

“I got carried away. They promised me that I could get my revenge on the bastard that made me the monster I’ve become and I thought that I could do a favour for some victims by going after their tormentor.” she added.

 

“What do you mean? Your powers manifested on that day?” asked Sam, curious.

 

“You’ve seen the video… To be honest, I was aware of my powers since I was 6, but the monster that I’m talking about is the anger ball that I am. Speaking of anger, I really need to get rid of it before it consumes me. I heard you were stronger than me, I want to test this.” the girl said as she was pointing Bucky with a defying look in her eyes.

 

“Yeah, right, I hope that you’re ready to lose.” Bucky replied as he was looking back into her eyes with the same look. “Go get changed, Doll, we’ll meet in the training room.”

 

The ex-assassin dismissed, walking to his room so he can change into something more comfortable to fight. The girl was sighing as she knows that she can’t do the same since her clothes are at her apartment and Natasha is not back yet. Tony went to his room that he used to share with Pepper, coming back with an old pair of training shorts that belonged to his beloved assistant. He then gave them to the girl with a slight smile on his lips, showing her the bathroom so she can at least change her leather pants to something less compressing.

 

Once in the bathroom, she closed the door behind her, taking off her pants and her coat. She put the pair of short, folding her pants and coat before exiting with her clothes. Suddenly, J.A.R.V.I.S. was speaking and using his abilities to guide the girl to her room where she could put her clothes, then to the training room mentioned by Bucky. When Lyric got in the training room, the Winter Soldier was waiting for her, dressed in his black sweatpants and a white tank top that was revealing where his metal arm was beginning. The girl’s outfit was as simple: black training shorts of Pepper, her loose demonic tank top that let her black laced bra visible on the sides. Of course, Bucky was looking at her from the bottom to the top with a cocky smile.

 

“Eyes are higher, big boy. You might become blind if you keep looking at them.” she teased.

 

“Sorry, the demon is tempting.” he teased back.

 

With that, they got on combat position, eying each other as Tony was watching. The ex-assassin threw a punch at the young lady that she easily caught. She then pulled on his hand as the other one got on his chest before she throws him over her shoulder. Lyric walked to the soldier before pinning him with her foot with a cocky smile on her lips.

 

“Is that what you can do?” the young woman asked.

 

“Don’t claim victory when you’re not sure that your adversary is done.” He replied.

 

She didn’t have the time to reply anything that he grabbed her leg hand pushed it away so she is falling on him. On the impact, her earphones fell too so she became vulnerable again. Effortlessly, Bucky used this opportunity to overpower her and strangle her with his metal arm. As the tinnitus was getting her dizzy, she didn’t resist and soon her vision was blacking out.


	3. Rising

 

The moment that she felt her limbs were getting numb, Lyric took over herself, taking a good gasp of air. She then gave Bucky a powerful it on his side with her elbow. On the hit, the ex-assassin let his prey go, grunting of the sharp pain he felt. Immediately, she turned to face him, pinning him down as her breath was faster than at the beginning of the training.

 

“You sick freak, trying to kill me by strangulation.” she said between two breaths.

 

“You were the first one to try to kill me on the field.” he reminded her.

 

“I just made you put the canon under your jaw, the rest was in your hands.” the girl clarified.

 

Tony cleared his throat as he entered sneakily in the training room with a little box in his hand. The two fighters looked at him to then look at each other and separate. With a slight smile, the physician handed the little box to the girl. Lyric opened the box, looking at the billionaire with a confused look.

 

“You seem to lose your earphones easily, that’s why I made you Bluetooth earbuds that you can easily adjust with this.” he said before taking her hand and put a ring that started to activate.

 

Van Hellsing took out her cellphone, unplugging her earphones before activating the Bluetooth mode and played a random song that could only be heard by her. Wonder why, but Bucky wanted to show her how much Tony’s creations are reliable by taking the girl over his shoulder, letting the girl’s head hang. Lyric, being done to get manipulated, wiggled her way free, falling on her feet before eying the Winter Soldier. He gave her a teasing smile, clearly motivated to torture the young girl by playing with her feelings. What he doesn’t know is that his game will backfire on him and he will fall in love with her.

 

 

-A week later-

 

Bucky got kidnapped by Brock Rumlow in an empty base where someone was reading the triggering words. Tony suggested the team that he will go with Lyric to get the Winter Soldier back. He said that he wanted to show the girl what she would be confronted now that Fury had made her a member of the Avengers.

 

The young lady prepared herself, dressing up with a pair of black skinny jeans, a blue opened flannel shirt with a black tank top with a big white butterfly printed on it. She even went to her room where she got her guitar and brought it to the jet that Tony had requested to get Bucky. When in the jet, he looked at the girl getting comfortable and the guitar before walking to the cockpit and starting the engine.

 

“The guitar is for a special purpose?” Tony asked.

 

“Some music didn’t hurt anyone during a flight, didn’t it?” she replied with a little smile as she took the guitar and started to play the song she has dedicated for the victims of the shooting.

 

When she played the first notes, Tony immediately recognized it as the song ‘Far Away’ from Nickelback. A frank smile appeared on his lips, reminding him of his beloved Pepper. As the girl started to sing the lyrics, the physician was very surprised. He knew that playing an instrument can go along with singing, but to hear such a soft voice from a young lady that can blow the planet in a snap of fingers.  

 

Minutes later, Tony landed the jet in a safe spot as the girl put her guitar away and prepared for the fight. She went to him, gently resting her hand on his shoulder with a slight smile on her luscious lips.

 

“Wait for the getaway, I’ll drag him here and have it overpowered.” she said calmly.

 

“I will watch. Call me for back up if needed or I’ll interfere if I judge necessary.” he replied as he got comfortable in his seat.

 

Lyric nodded before exiting the jet. Once out, she put her serious face on, walking in a badass way towards the big action. The girl then looked at the surroundings, searching for something that could help her to neutralize the Winter Soldier. At the sight of metal wires, a wide smile grew on her lips as she extended a hand towards them as she was using her powers.

 

“Hey, Ticking bomb!” she called out for Bucky.

 

The moment that the assassin turned his attention to the girl, the wires she was controlling wrapped itself around him, preventing him to do anything. At first, he struggled to break free, but she was still using her powers to reinforce the wires and pull him close to her. When he got only centimetres from her, she lightly rested her hands on his arms like a mother would do to her troublemaking son to try to calm him.

 

“It’s time to get your shit together, soldier. Your friend is worried about you.” Lyric said in a soothing voice.

 

Bucky looked into her eyes, keeping quiet. Deep inside, he was battling whether he is Bucky Barnes, Captain America’s best friend or the Winter Soldier, pro assassin with 12 political kills. The young lady then proceeded to escort her catch to the jet, using more of her powers to make Brock Rumlow explode at the distance. When they got in the jet, Lyric made Bucky sit on a bench, still restrained to move as long he is willing to hurt her and Tony as she sat on the other seat.

 

“Why don’t you play a song, Lyric? Just to calm the atmosphere.” Tony suggested.

 

With a shrug, the powerful woman took her guitar, starting to play a song called ‘Zombie’ by The Cranberries. The killing machine sitting close to her was listening to her singing, feeling strangely getting soothed and started to relax. Since her powers are still on Bucky, the survivor can feel him coming back to himself, so she untied him, still singing and playing.

 

The second she has finished to play and sing, the ex-assassin approached the girl, gently resting his metal arm on her shoulder while smiling genuinely. Lyric looked back at him, returning the smile as she put her guitar away.

 

“Thanks for bringing me back, milady.” he said in a calm voice.

 

“No problem, plum child.” she winked at him.


	4. Distraction

On a peaceful day of July, almost all Avengers were out to celebrate the 4th of July. Lyric was still at the tower, training with her music blasting into her hears. Bucky was about to leave when he saw the girl, so he walked to her as she was doing squats. When she was done her set, she put the bar on the support, taking her towel as she patted her sweat away. The girl turned around, startling as he saw Bucky standing now in front of her, only inches away from her. She then turned down the volume of the music, using the ring around her ring finger.

 

“Hey, for how long you’ve been here?” she asked as she swept her sweat from her forehead.

 

“I just got here. Why aren’t you out celebrating? It’s July 4th.” Bucky asked.

 

“Well, my friends are all dead, my powers can destroy things, so I rather stay away to prevent anyone to get hurt by accident.” Lyric replied as he put the towel away.

 

“Come on, Doll, don’t say that. If a criminal like me can celebrate, then you can.” he smiled gently at her.

 

“You weren’t yourself, Ice cube, that’s the difference between you and me.” Van Hellsing added.

 

Out of the blue, the Winter Soldier softly took a stray of the girl’s hair between his index and thumb, getting himself lost in her gaze. In months, Bucky had done the effort to talk with Lyric, getting to know her and confess her some things that he never confessed to others, even Steve. He had always appreciated how caring and discreet that the young lady could be.

 

“Go take a shower and put on the nicest clothes, tonight we’re going to dance.” Bucky commanded with a smirk.

 

“You know that there’s no place to dance the same kind that you’re used to?” she teased, subtly reminding him how old he is.

 

“Then we will go watch the fireworks somewhere while eating ice cream.” he suggested.

 

Lyric rolled her eyes at Bucky’s obstinacy before taking the towel again and allowing him a smile. The young lady walked out of the gym, heading towards her room as the Winter Soldier was watching her leave. While the girl would get ready, the ex-assassin would be at his apartment to be prepared as well. After all, he was going on a date, so he had to be good presentation just like in good old 40.

 

When the sunny sky was now as dark as the girl’s hair, Bucky came back to the Avenger’s tower, coming to get his date like the gentleman he is. With a bit of nervousness, he finally knocked at her room’s door, announcing his presence. Lyric opened the door, now dressed in a cute summer red dress.

 

“Ready for the evening?” he asked as he extended an arm for her with the brightest smile on his lips.

 

“Do I really have the choice?” she teased as she held politely his arm.

 

With a chuckle, the ex-assassin walked with the powerful young lady out of the tower, enjoying her company and the evening. As they were walking, Bucky and his date were talking about random things such as how beautiful the night was and how it reminded him the last night he could spend before he got deployed.

 

They stopped at an ice cream stand where Bucky bought a little cup of strawberry ice cream that they would share. When the moment of fireworks had arrived, they sat on the hill next to each other to enjoy the view. Strangely for the girl, her head rested gently on Bucky’s shoulder while looking at the fireworks as the song playing was a romantic one. At first, he was surprised, but then his traits softened as he knew that she was showing a vulnerable side of her. Using the fact that Lyric was distracted by the fireworks, he let out a soft side of him showing by taking her hand and kissing the top of her head.

 

“Happy 4th of July, Lyric.” Barnes whispered.

 

“Happy… 4th of July, Bucky.” she replied, feeling nervous that she’s conscious of the side she just showed.

 

Barnes’ thumb started to stroke Van Hellsing’s hand as the last firework was launched to the sky. The gentleman’s face leaned a little bit so it can meet the young lady’s as many kinds of thoughts were rushing in their heads. On the final blow, their lips had finally got the first taste of each other as he wrapped his free arm around her waist to pull her close to him. When they finally parted, Bucky rested his forehead against Lyric’s a slight smile on his lips.

 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve kissed a woman.” he said as he let out her hand to cup her face.

 

“It’s the first time that I kissed a man…” she replied coyly as her cheeks reddened. “Was it okay?”

 

“Better than the 40s.” he reassured.

 

Lyric had a nervous smile on her lips as she freed herself from Bucky and walked her way back to the tower. She was feeling so many emotions that she feared that she could hurt him physically. The ex-assassin watched his date going away as his heart tightened. He wasn’t sure if he had done something wrong, but he knew that he should leave her alone to process.

 

 

Days have passed since the date Bucky and Lyric had and she didn’t speak to him since. She had liked it, but she wasn’t confident with herself enough for this. The only people who knew about the date were the ‘couple’ and Tony because he had spied on them and he would always make excuses to put them as a team for the missions.

 

Bucky was now too preoccupied with this that he went directly to her room, knocking and entering immediately. The black-haired girl lifted her head from her book, looking blankly at the Winter Soldier, wondering why he would be such in a rush.

 

“We need to talk, I can’t take it anymore.” he announced.


	5. Clarification

When Bucky said that he wanted to talk, Lyric pushed herself up so her back will rest against the wall as she put her book open on her stomach. She then gestured him to come sit on the bed so he could be comfortable. The ex-assassin closed the door behind him and took a seat on the girl’s bed, close to her.

 

"What’s wrong?” Lyric asked.

 

“You tell me. You weren’t talking to me since we kissed. Did I bother you in a way?” he immediately replied.

 

“Look, Sergeant Barnes, you haven’t done anything wrong. I just needed time to clear things up in my head.” the young lady explained.

 

Bucky’s lips pinched at the way she called him since he always told her to call him Bucky. He then looked by the window of her bedroom to notice a helicopter at their level with its guns out, ready to shoot. The Winter Soldier immediately took the girl in his arms, pinning her down on the ground and using the bed as a shield. Seconds later, the pilot shot towards the girl’s room restlessly.

 

Lyric hid her face against his neck as bad memories from the shooting appeared in her mind and started to have tears. Bucky hugged the young lady tightly as the gunshots were proceeding to fade away. When everything stopped, Steve entered the room, worried to only see his best friend on top of the shooting survivor. He then charged and jumped out of the window, taking care of the helicopter pilot and passengers.

 

Bucky stood up, pulling Lyric on her feet has his back was now facing the window. He then leaned her against the wall, gently squeezing her arms to reassure her.

 

“It’s over, Lyric, Steve is taking care of them, everything is fine.” he said in a soft voice.

 

The young woman wiped her tears away, nodding nervously as she was shaking violently. She then looked into his eyes, trying to find any comfort, but the last bullet was shot and hit Bucky in the heart from the back. As he was about to fall on his knees, the girl caught him, hugging him as she fell with him. She then looked towards the chopper, using her power to take back Steve into the tower and kill the occupants. When everything was safe, Lyric looked back at Bucky, trembling and trying to keep calm. She rested her hand on the wound, using her powers once again to take out the bullet and heal him.

 

Steve approached the girl, resting his hand on her back to show her support and trying to reassure her. She had done everything she could, but it wasn’t enough, so Steve brought his best friend to the infirmary, leaving the girl alone to try to calm down. Tony had seen Steve passing by and he went directly to the girl’s room, comforting her.

 

“Hey kid, everything is fine.” Tony said, stroking her back.

 

“No, it’s not… He can die, I don’t want it to happen.” the girl sobbed.

 

“It won’t happen, sweetie, he’s stronger than he looks. You did a good job by stopping the hemorrhage and maintaining all his blood where it needs to be. The doctors will stitch him up and he will come back to you because he loves you.” the billionaire replied in a soothing voice.

 

“I do appreciate that he has feelings for me, but… I don’t feel that I can return his love as much as he deserves. I can literally kill him in a snap of fingers.”

 

On that confession, Tony smiled and lifted the young lady up, bringing her in a bridal style to the living room before laying her on the sofa and cleaning her bloody hand. He then sat on the edge of the sofa, stroking her hair and tried to make her sleep.

 

After long minutes, while Bucky was getting treated, Lyric finally fell asleep on the couch. The scientist then went to visit Bucky who was now out of danger and already awake. The physician crossed his arms while leaning against the wall and smiling.

 

“Is Lyric doing good?” Bucky asked.

 

“She’s asleep on the couch, but she’s very fragile right now. You know, while you were getting treated, I had a little chat with her and turns out that she loves you, but she’s frightened that she can hurt you.” Tony proudly announced.

 

The young-looking soldier had a little shy smile on his lips, knowing that their feelings are shared. He then shook his head, thinking how odd the situation is. A 102 years-old man falling in love with a 21 years-old girl. Suddenly, a thought crossed Tony’s mind with could be understood in two manners: a tease and logic.

 

“By the way, now that her room needs to be repaired, can you take her to your apartment while the work is done?” the physician asked, which surprised the ex-assassin.

 

“I don’t mind, but my apartment is practically the size of my hand and I don’t have a guest room for her.” Barnes replied.

 

“That’s an opportunity for you to get close to her and prove her that she can control herself with you.” the billionaire added.

 

Bucky considered what the man just said and thought that in fact, it was logical. Not only will he prove Lyric that she’s not the monster she pretends to be, but he could get close to her and give her a place to stay while her room will get the reparations needed. The Winter Soldier nodded and came out of the operation table, still shirtless to go check on Lyric and announce her the decision taken if she’s awake.

 

Tony had helped Bucky to walk to the living room in case that he had a weakness and could get his condition worse. When they got in the living room, the girl was still asleep in a fetal position, her traits showed a little less mental pain than when she was on the floor with Bucky on top of her. Steve entered the room too, looking at his best friend then at the girl.

 

“Steve, I need you to bring her to my apartment. She will stay at my place while they repair her room.”

 

With a nod, the blonde soldier took the girl on his back, giving her a piggyback ride to Bucky’s apartment while walking with the Winter Soldier. Once in the small apartment, Lyric had awakened, grunting of the wake before looking around her to see that she is was laying on a single bed, in Bucky’s room. She could tell because on the night table was standing a picture of Barnes and Rogers, smiling widely for the photograph. By the time, Steve had left the apartment, wishing that his best friend will take his time to heal.

 

Lyric got out of the bed, walking out of the room to see Bucky sit on the couch. He looked at her with a little smile on his lips as he extended an arm towards her to invite her to join him.

 

“I died in my sleep, right?” she said blankly as she went to sit next to him.

 

“No, don’t worry. While you were asleep, Tony asked me to take you to my place for the time that your room gets repaired.” he clarified.


	6. 'We're up all night to get Loki'

Lyric and Bucky’s relationship improved again. She feels a little more comfortable around him and she even confessed her deepest fears to him. Sadly, one of them will turn to reality as Loki came on Earth. Yes, like always, he will look for anything to do to satisfy his need to feel like the ‘king’ he deserves to be.

 

Bucky and the girl were at his apartment, Lyric on the couch as Bucky was taking a shower. When he finished, he put his boxers and trousers on before taking out the first aid kit and joining the young woman in the living room. She lifted her head towards Bucky, waiting for him to speak.

 

“Can you do my bandage? I can’t reach it properly.” he asked shyly.

 

“Sure.” Lyric replied.

 

The young woman got up from the couch, taking the kit and taking out the bandages. She looked for seconds at the wound, still having the bitter taste of that sad event before doing a proper bandage. Once done, Lyric gathered the things and put it in the kit, bringing it back to the bathroom. While she was putting it away, Bucky went to put a shirt on and get behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her shoulder.

 

Van Hellsing gently rested her hand on his, stroking it with her thumb as a little smile appeared on her lips. Even if she has the feeling of something bad will happen, Barnes’ presence reassured her

 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

 

“I have the feeling that something bad is about to happen.” she replied.

 

“You’re too stressed, you should take a shower too and let me help you to relax, Lyric.” the ex-assassin added, squeezing her and kissing her cheek.

 

The girl felt a little uneasy about it, but she knows that he is right. After seconds of battling whether to do what he said or not, Lyric finally agreed, turning around in his arms so she can face him. Her hands rested on his chest as his went around her waist, looking into her eyes. He then started to rub her back to comfort her and make her at ease as his face is getting close to hers, trying to kiss her again. Bucky wanted to be in that sort of heaven he was when he stole her first kiss.

 

“Bucky…” the girl said nervously.

 

“Don’t be nervous, you won’t hurt me. I want a kiss to help me to wait for you.” Bucky replied with a smile on his lips as they brushed against hers.

 

At the feeling of the softness of his lips, Lyric completely lost the fight and captured his lips in a tender kiss. He deepened the kiss, trying to not be too harsh with her because she can use her powers unwillingly against him. When his hands travelled slowly down her shirt to take it off, the young lady immediately grabbed his hands in a firm way, but not enough to hurt him.

 

“N-Not now, I’m not ready…” Lyric said shyly as she broke the kiss.

 

“As you wish, ma’am.” he whispered before stealing a last kiss before letting her go and going in the living room to wait.

 

Lyric took a good time to process before going to get fresh clothes from her bag and taking the shower she deserves. Strangely, whenever she closes her eyes to provide water to pour in, the face of a man appears in her mind, but it’s no one that she knows. This man is from another world has piercing blue eyes, black hair just like hers and fancy clothes. Van Hellsing quickly finished her shower, dressing up before wringing her hair and joining Bucky on the couch.

 

The brown-haired man looked at the girl with a smile as he watched her approaching him. She then laid on the couch, her head resting on his lap as she was looking blankly at the tv. The ex-assassin started to feel concerned about how the girl had changed in only a few minutes. Silently, she took his metal hand before resting it heavily on her hand to indicate him to stroke her hair. He obeyed gently stroking her hair as her wet locks were sliding through his metal fingers.

 

“What happened, kitten?” Bucky asked with his low voice.

 

“I can’t say anything. I just had visions and I feel that it will turn me into a monster for good.” Lyric replied softly.

 

The moment Bucky was about to add something, Lyric’s phone rang, telling her that she got a message from Fury. The woman took out her phone, looking at the screen before standing up and heading out of the apartment. Quickly, Bucky followed her since he was too convoked. She held onto Bucky, using her flying ability to go at the Tower where the director was waiting for them.

 

Once at the tower, Lyric let go of Bucky, walking to Nicholas, trying to keep a serious look as Bucky was still beside her.

 

“Miss Van Hellsing, Sergeant Barnes, I hope that I didn’t interrupt anything. We had found something and I want you to help us. Lyric, you will keep an eye on the prisoner and Bucky you will guard the lab as Stark and Banner are scanning it.” Fury commanded.

 

With a nod, the girl went to the other agents, asking them to the location of the said prisoner. The agents gave her the direction which she followed carefully, getting prepared mentally to meet the prisoner. When she got in the room, she found a missile-proof glass cage with someone in it. She slightly approached, standing on the little bridge that leads to the cage. Lyric then looked at the man and immediately recognized him as the man from her visions. He stood up, getting close to the cage with the brightest smile on his lips as he was resting his forearm against the glass.

 

“What a pleasant surprise we have here: the most dangerous weapon in the universe who had taken human form. Don’t worry, precious creature, I won’t hurt you. I’m Loki and from now on, you will be my queen and goddess.” the god of mischief announced.

 

When Lyric was about to respond, something had taken control of her and made her open the cage. Loki came out of it, standing at only inches from her and cupping her face with both of his hands. To increase the control he has on her, he rested his forehead on hers, using his mind controlling powers on her.

 

Having a bad feeling about Lyric’s task, Bucky went to check on the girl, only to see her leaning onto Loki’s touch, which made him get the mental state of the real Winter Soldier.


	7. Recognition

Feeling a presence, the two powerful beings turned their head towards the 102 years-old soldier as their face don’t show any emotion. Bucky was eying Loki, knowing that he couldn’t look at the girl with who he shared kisses with. As the god of mischief was aware of the relationship, he looked at Lyric, smiling evilly before approaching his lips from her ear to whisper her a command.

 

“Annihilate this rat, my queen.” Commanded the Asgardian.

 

Before she could nod of comprehension, the black-haired male kissed her cheek to hurt Barnes a little more. The young woman extended a hand towards the Winter Soldier, using her powers to modify the heartbeat of her prey. Instead of beating at a normal rhythm, it was literally pounding inside his ribcage, making him wince and hold onto his chest while grunting and kneeling in front of her. As Loki was watching in awe, he gently took her hand, bringing her with him out of the room.

 

During the escape, Loki would let Lyric clear the path by liquifying the agents until Banner come out as Hulk. He rushed to the girl as Thor came down on Earth, taking his brother to scold him and make him stop his rampage.

 

While Hulk was holding tightly Lyric to prevent her to move, Tony was getting the devices that controlled her powers, but it was too late. Somehow, the girl found a way to free herself before turning to face the green man. She then gripped tightly his head, planting her nails in his skin to use then her powers, making him hallucinate hearing screams from the depths of Hell. As the primitive creature he is, Hulk smacked the petite woman with the back of his gigantic hand, sending her against a wall.

 

Lyric eyed Bruce with as much anger she could feel while standing up. By the time, Natasha got there and started to shoot magnetic teasers that shook the powerful survivor when it landed on her. The only problem is that she doesn’t seem to be affected at all since she rose her hand towards the ceiling to get as much energy she could. Sadly, Bucky got to the fight, shooting a bullet into her chest where her heart would normally be. At that moment, everything stopped: the screams where silent, the energy faded away and the girl fell on the ground, looking lifeless as a puddle of blood started to pour on the floor.

 

Immediately, Bruce took control of his body, making Hulk gone as Tony went to check on the girl. The ex-assassin’s eyes rested on Lyric, praying internally for her to be alive even if the shot was mortal. Pietro Maximoff, a newbie that decided to join with his sister Wanda, came to the scene before taking the girl and running to the infirmary so she could be treated. Iron Man approached Bucky who was still staring at the puddle of blood, resting his hand on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, she’s not dead, okay?” he said in a serious tone.

 

“How can you tell? I shot her heart. Look at the puddle yourself.” Bucky replied as he was holding back tears.

 

“She was responding when I touched her. Believe me and she will be treated faster because of that guy who took her.” Tony replied reassuringly.

 

The ex-assassin shrugged the billionaire’s hand, putting his gun back in its place before leaving. Wanda could read the soldier’s thoughts and stopped him by gently gripping his arm and looked into his deep blue eyes.

 

“She’s special. You didn’t kill her, you granted her wish: to be stopped.” Scarlett Witch added softly.

 

“You don’t know what you're talking about, unless you tell me that you shot someone you loved, I will ask you to keep your damn comments for yourself.” he replied harshly as he freed his arm.

 

In an awkward silence, they let Bucky go to the infirmary to check on Lyric. Once he got there, Pietro looked at him with his arms crossed on his chest as he was watching the doctors before the soldier arrived. Then Thor came along, looking at the window that separated the hall and the operation room. Quicksilver would’ve kept quiet, but he needed to tell Bucky what he heard and observed.

 

“She’s not dead. The bullet hit her where a normal heart would be, but she has a malformation so hers is on her right side. At least, that’s what they think. I would rather say that her heart isn’t even inside of her body.” Pietro said calmly.

 

“What do you mean?” asked Bucky, turning his head towards the grey and black-haired young man.

 

“My sister and I have known her before you did. Her powers aren’t specific and I saw her taking out her heart from her chest and lock it into a black crystal. It was supposed to be our little secret, but I felt the urge to tell you this, since you seem attached to her.” Maximoff replied.

 

After minutes, the doctors closed the girl’s wound and went to put her in a private room so she can wake up slowly. When the nurses passed by Thor with Lyric, the blonde hero looked at her sleeping figure quietly before going back to Asgard. Pietro went back to the others as Bucky followed the nurses to stay close to Lyric.

 

Once the nurses settled everything, Bucky had taken a chair to sit next to the girl, holding her hand while stroking it like it could make her forgive what he had done. While she looks at peace, she was battling inside against the spell that Loki had put on her.

 

 

 

 

Hours later, the girl opened slowly her beautiful eyes, looking everywhere to see if she is safe or the nightmare is still there. Bucky was asleep, his head leaning down with his arms crossed on his chest. The girl finally sat up, taking the shirt that was put on the end of the bed of her to put it on. When she was wearing it, she sat on the bed, resting her hand on Bucky’s forehead to wake him up.


	8. Archangel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: CLIFF AHEAD
> 
> No, I'm not sorry. Teehee

Months had passed since the attack with Loki and Lyric finally was back living in the tower. Of course, she did have to explain about what happened, like why she didn’t die like a normal being would. Here she is, laying on her bed, manipulating the crystal in which her heart was. Sneakily, Steve was watching her doing, leaning against the doorframe as his arms were crossed.

 

“Is it true that your heart is inside that crystal?” the blonde soldier asked.

 

“Yes. It might seem gory, but it’s the safest way to stay alive.” she replied.

 

“No, it’s odd, but well thought. How can you not die if your heart isn’t pumping blood?” Captain America asked.

 

“I reconnected veins and arteries together and let my blood circulate normally. Before asking me how my blood goes to the extremities, adrenaline does the job.” Lyric added with a sigh.

 

Steve had a childish smile on his face as the girl guessed that question. Lyric lifted her eyes to look at Steve as she stopped to manipulate the crystal. It has been months since the incident, but even if she told him that she forgives him, Bucky decided to take his distances from her to protect her. Since the blonde supersoldier is his friend, he came to see her to make sure that she doesn’t take it bad.

 

“You should probably go see Bucky. He seems to have locked himself in his apartment.”

 

The girl nodded before standing up and wrap the crystal before hiding it in a safe place. Lyric then made her way out of the tower to Bucky’s apartment, trying to figure out what she could tell him. Maybe she could tell him that he wasn’t the first one to shoot her and she could show him all the bullet scars left.

 

After minutes, she got in his apartment, having a spare key to it to see him sit on the couch, looking awful. Lyric walked to him, kneeling in front of him before taking his hands in hers. Bucky looked into his loved one in the eyes, feeling a certain pain and a certain relief.

 

“Gosh, look at you… You’re letting yourself die, right?” she said in a concerned voice.

 

“I can’t forgive myself, Lyric, I was supposed to protect you and I did the opposite.” Bucky replied.

 

“Hey, you did better. You protected them from the monster that was taking me over. I have to say that you’re not the first one to shoot me.” she said as she freed her hand to then lift a little bit her shirt to show the bullet hole.

 

The Winter Soldier looked at the scars, slightly sliding his fingers on them. The black-haired woman blushed and shivered as the cold metal brushed against her bare skin. She then stood up, pulling down her shirt as she dragged Bucky towards the bathroom. The ex-assassin followed the woman as his thoughts were getting confused. If she drags him there, it means that she will strip him off his clothes, see him naked and she will probably wash him which involves touching.

 

When she was in the bathroom, she turned the faucets to prepare Bucky a nice warm bath before turning to him and starting to strip him while blushing. Bucky helped her as the bath was filling rather quickly. Barnes started to kiss the young woman to distract her from the nervousness she had shown while undressing him. Their lips still locked, Bucky took place in the bath, breaking then the kiss as his metal hand was tracing down her throat to gently take her chain and its pendant.

 

“Join me, please.” he whispered in a pleading way.

 

“Are you sure? I mean… I don’t want to make you feel bad as you can see my scars.” she asked.

 

“I’m sure. You’re taking care of me and I want to take care of you.” he replied.

 

The girl nodded slightly as she started to strip nervously. She might seem to be an unbreakable woman on the outside, but when it comes to intimacy she is as nervous as a squirrel. Bucky enjoyed the show, licking his lips as he reached to help her. When she was finally free from her clothes, the soldier took her hand and gently pulled in the bath. Lyric got installed comfortably as Barnes was holding her close to his chest, stroking her back with a slight smile on his lips. The young lady rested her head against his shoulder, gently walking her fingers on his firm chest and playing with his dog plates

 

The ex-assassin watched her play with his necklace before putting it around her neck, kissing the top of her head. Van Hellsing had a cute smile on her lips as she grabbed a washing cloth and started to wash and massage the soldier’s body. Bucky looked at his beloved into her eyes as his sexual urges were trying to take over him. His arms wrapped around her, kissing her neck while his right hand was sliding to her booty, squeezing it by moment.

 

“Bucky… What are you doing?” she asked nervously.

 

Finally, Bucky lost the fight against his needs and he got out of the bath with her in a grunt. He walked slowly to his room, sucking onto her neck to leave deep purple hickeys and showing his property on her. When they were in his room, he laid Lyric on his bed, taking out chains he had secretly kept to then tie her wrists to the bed poles. At first, the young lady was scared, but when her eyes met Bucky’s again, she could read his thoughts and knew that under his dominant traits, she could still trust him and that he will stop if she doesn’t feel comfortable to go further.

 

“I will let you choose a safe word, even if I know that you can easily break those chains with your powers.” he said in a husky voice before nibbling her ear.


	9. Shivers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOOOOOOOPPPPP !!! 
> 
> First, let me tell you, it's the first time that I write BDSM so please do not judge and... Smut-gitty Smutty, I'm coming for that booty. ~ 
> 
> Enjoy.

Bucky was watching her traits changing slowly from frightened to slightly relaxed. He had a little smile on his lips as he cupped her cheek, rubbing it with his thumb, still waiting for her answer. For seconds, Lyric was thinking of the said word, trying to not make it awkward when she will pronounce it.

 

“Red will be the word, but please… It’s my first time…” she begged.

 

“Don’t worry, kitty, I’ll be gentle with you.” Bucky replied as his lips went to crash on hers.

 

Lyric was trying to relax as she was enjoying his kiss, trusting him 100 %. The soldier trailed down the kisses on her jaw, neck, collarbone until he gets to her breast, massaging them softly. He then started to nibble her nipple as one of his hand went to part her legs so he can get between them. The room was quiet besides the sound of kisses that Barnes was leaving on the girl’s body.

 

After a moment, he went back up to his beloved’s face, still smiling reassuringly to make sure that she won’t use the safe word quickly. His right hand approached his face before licking sensually his index and middle finger before reaching down for her feminine folds. At the feeling of his hot fingers, the girl stiffened which made him bite his lower lip of victory. Bucky knew that Lyric wasn’t the kind of girl able to express herself with words, but the only way to know what she feels is only to watch the way she acts. The ex-assassin gently rubbed her clit before entering a finger then two inside.

 

The girl pulled on her chains as her head turned towards one of her wrist and her eyes closed to try to suppress the moan of pain that wanted to come out. Normally, he wouldn’t be so pleased to see her in pain, but seeing her react like this just got him more excited. As his fingers were slowly moving, he leaned to kiss her neck to relax her.

 

"You’re doing so well, Lyric.” Bucky whispered, nibbling her earlobe.

 

“I want you inside me now.” she pleaded now.

 

“You’re not ready yet, neither I am. Don’t worry, I’ll give it to you.” he replied.

 

The soldier’s fingers sped up as he trailed kisses down on her body. Instead of stopping at her breast, he went further, joining his tongue to the pleasure. Finally, Lyric let out a moan of pleasure as she pulled again on the chains. The ex-assassin continued to give her pleasure, as his metal arm wrapped around her right thigh to keep her legs open.

 

After minutes, the girl finally reached her climax and Bucky didn’t even get to the serious business. He then wiped his mouth, looking at her with pure satisfaction. Lyric’s body started to relax from the event as she was looking at Bucky, panting and feeling sore. The man then leaned to unhook the chains from the poles before wrapping it around her neck, pulling her to sit as their face were only millimetres away.

 

“I hope you’re ready for round 2, because I am and I’ll make you scream my name.” he said with a husky voice.

 

As he was talking, she gave him the most submissive look she could and tried to steal him a kiss, but with a snarky smile, he pushed her down to then pulled on her hips so he can grind them on his. Bucky spanked her to give her a lesson for trying to steal him a kiss as his hands then were squeezing her hips. Bucky then penetrated her, rocking his hips as he leans to watch her reactions. Her legs when to cross behind his back, wanting more from him. Instead, she earned another spank and Bucky pulled out.

 

“Bucky…” she pleaded.

 

“You’re being naughty, Lyric. You must go under the consequences.” Bucky said as he freed himself from her legs and sat next to her.

 

The girl rolled on her stomach to kneel as her hands were tied with the chain close to her neck. She approached him, kissing his neck, trying to be forgiven. He grunted and took the chain in his hand and pulling it towards his crotch, faking being angry at her so she would do everything he wants.

 

“Suck me until I’m satisfied. That’s your punishment.”

 

Lyric obeyed, beginning to lick his cock from the base to the tip before taking it slowly. Instantly, the ex-assassin grabbed her hair, preventing them to bother her while she was pleasuring him. She started to bob her head as she exercised a little suction. Even if he was dominant, he couldn’t help but to grunt of pleasure as he was discovering this. He watched her doing, licking and biting his lower lip as he was enjoying the view.

 

After minutes, the Winter Soldier pulled her hair so she stopped and pushed herself up. He looked at her, studying her traits to me thankful that she belongs to him now. Bucky turned her around, making her bend as he penetrated her again, rocking slowly his hips as he was kissing her shoulder to her ear.

 

“Don’t you ever try to boss me, understood?” he said in a dominant voice.

 

“Yes, sir.” she replied calmly, trying to suppress a moan.

 

With a satisfied smile, he quickly sped up, still kissing and nibbling until they both came. Finally, after their climax, Bucky untied Lyric, laying, then, on the bed before she joined him, cuddling and tracing the clawing scars around the beginning of his metal arm. The soldier wrapped his metal arm around the girl’s shoulders, kissing her forehead with a smirk. He even pulled a blanket over their bodies, but the girl kissed his cheek and went to take a shower, giving the soldier an opportunity to put boxers on.

 

As she was showering, Lyric was thinking of Bucky’s dominant attitude and thought that one day she will get her revenge and make him have a taste of how intense she can be. After minutes, she came out of the shower, dressed in her underwear and joined her Winter soldier who had put his boxers and put away the chain.


	10. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE DEAD SILENCE!  
> I've been busy with family stuff, school and finding a job. Although, I promise to try to post more often.

The alarm had been sent to the Avengers about Thanos. Loki was supposedly killed along with all Midgardians and now Thor is on a quest to get revenge. T’Challa had offered to Bucky, Steve, Sam, Natasha and Lyric to come in Wakanda. Shuri changed Bucky’s arm since he always felt bad because he has a belonging feeling to Hydra by keeping the arm they gave him in 1944. Steve got a new shield and the princess tried to get Lyric an armor.

 

The girl was outside, taking care and playing with the kids when Okoye walked to her with a slight polite smile. The girl looked at the Wakandian general calmly, returning the polite smile.

 

"Miss Van Hellsing, princess Shuri requires your presence in the laboratory.” Okoye said as she stood majestically only a few feet away from Lyric.

 

The young lady nodded, sighing internally. She knows exactly what the said princess wants. Lyric gently rubbed the kids’ head with her hand before heading with Okoye towards the lab, trying to keep her cool as she has a feeling that Shuri will have too much pleasure to make her try new gadgets.

 

Minutes of walking and a comfortable silent later, the women finally arrived. The general nodded lightly, leaving Shuri and Lyric alone together. Excitedly, the princess took the powerful lady’s wrist, pulling her towards a mannequin wearing a black vibranium suit with a hoodie. On its wrists were black large bracelets also made of the same materials as the suit.

 

“I know that you didn’t like my previous prototype of a suit, but I think this one will be good on you. Please, by my guest and try it.” the princess required.

 

The girl sighed again, finally accepting since Shuri won’t let go until Lyric does the effort. She walked to the suit, pressing a hidden button on the suit that turned into a bracelet like the ones that T’Challa wears and putting it around Lyric’s wrist. She then gave the instruction to deploy the suit on her before backing up a little bit.

 

When Shuri gave her the signal, Lyric activated the bracelet before the black substance ran on her skin, taking the form of the suit from earlier. While the young lady was getting her suit on, the princess of Wakanda was filming, proud of her work.

 

“Is it comfortable?” Shuri asked like a kid who offered a t-shirt to his parents.

 

“Actually… Yes, but will that prevent me to move and use my powers?” Lyric asked back.

 

“No, I don’t think so, but you can go try it in training with the White Wolf.” the young woman added.

 

Hearing the code name of her beloved soldier, the black haired girl nodded with a slight smile on her lips. She then walked to the training room where she knew that Bucky was training with his new prosthetic arm. When she got in, Lyric snuck behind him gripping his shoulder and turning him around to then throw a punch.

 

Quickly, Bucky caught Lyric’s fist, smirking before pulling it and wrapping his metal around her waist, hugging her. The girl smiled too, kissing her lover’s cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

“Nice suit, sweetheart. Made of vibranium?” the White Wolf asked as he was stroking her back.

 

“Shuri insisted to make it for me.” the girl replied. “But I feel that it won’t even be effective against Thanos. Not that I don’t trust them, but if he is this powerful, I might just be vaporized.”

 

 

Thanos finally got on Earth, taking the last stone: the mind stone. Wanda did a good job to destroy the last infinity stone, but the titan reversed time and was able to take the yellow stone. Thor tried to prevent him by throwing his axe, but no use. A single snap and people were starting to disappear.

 

Lyric was next to Bucky as he was disappearing slowly. At this horrifying sight, the girl quickly caught the ex-assassin, squeezing him tightly as she was crying silently.

 

“No no no no no… It can be... Don’t go, don’t leave me in this cruel world, Bucky.” she begged as tears were flowing down her cheeks.

 

Hearing her despair and fears, Bucky smiled reassuringly as his right hand gently rested on her cheek, stroking it to give her confidence. He knew his had came, but he was content with spending his last moment with the love of his life. He then quickly crashed his lips against hers, still disappearing.

 

“Live for us, doll, you are the only one who can bring us back. Don’t do anything stupid… Stay with Steve, he will protect you.” Bucky replied before completely vanish.

 

Lyric stood there, in shock. She couldn’t even process properly what Bucky said before a wave of anger and sadness took over her. Steve was standing a little apart from the scene, watching his best friend disappear. As he saw Lyric’s behavior changing drastically, he ran to her, hugging her tightly as his hand rested behind her head, making her rest her head on his shoulder.

 

“Stay with me, Lyric, stay with me. We will get them back, it’s not the end.” the blonde supersoldier tried to soothe her.


End file.
